The Dong Wrangler
by RobertIsNapalm
Summary: A lovestory between two cowboys.


The thing about the wasteland is how unpredictable it is. One moment you're out keepin' those darn Powder Gangers in-line, the next, a courier tries to kill you for your Sunset Sarsaparilla caps.

She's a cruel, harsh land, the Mojave, a wasteland that shaped me into the man I am today.

Whisky Jim.

The mightiest Dong-Wrangler in the West.

I'm a humble man, I don't like to brag much, but I ain't ever seen a man who can wrangle a dong like I can.

Geckos? Wrangled 'em. Rad roaches? Wrangled 'em. Deathclaws? You darn bet I've wrangled the dongs of a few of those sons'a'bitches, too.

Don't get me wrong, I love wrangling all dongs, big or small. But there's one dong I'll always love wrangin' the most.

That dong belongs to my boyfriend, Sykes Townshend.

Sykes always tries to come off as a tough, kickin' ass kinda feller. I know him better than that, though. I know that when we're in bed, he squirms and squeals like a child when I wrangle his dong. He giggles when his cute little dong squirts right into my eye.

"Haha! Got you!" He'd laugh.

He's such a sweet, nice kid. A definite sub. So passive. He'd let you do whatever you wanted to 'im.

One of his favorite things was getting pissed on in bed. He loves it the most when I'm dehydrated, when it's at it's smelliest and most concentrated.

Now see, lately I've developed a UTI from wrangling a ghoul maybe a lil' too rough, and I don't wanna spread it on to my lil' cowboy. That's why I'm out here, collecting piss in this here ol' jar under my arm.

I've harvested piss from the Goodsprings people, held 'em at gunpoint 'till all them bastards pissed in my jar. Then I tipped my cowboy hat and bid them farewell.

Filled to the rim, my piss jar was ready, and I headed back home; an abandoned shack out in the wastes, fortified with scrap metal and plywood. No one dared try to raid it, it already looks like it's been ransacked to Hell and back. Out of the mutants' ranges, hidden in the shade of standstone cliffs, it was the perfect refuge.

Sykes came to the door as soon as he heard my cowboy boots approaching. Shirtless, exposing unlicked nipples that made me hard at the thought.

Sykes leaned out the door, his eyes shifting down to my groin where a bulge was formed beneath my pants.

His lips curled into a sinister smile, "You're already hard, Jim? Well why don't you come here and relieve yourself?"

"Oh fuck yeah." I said, my boner pulsing.

His sweet ass lead me inside. I took a seat on his pissed stained couch. The smell of our previous adventures immortalized within the cushions only got me hornier.

"Why don't I rev us up something to drink before we get started?" Sykes said as he winked to me. He walked into the kitchen and I could hear him making our beverages. The sound of those mysterious liquids pouring into my cup only got me thinking more about what we were about to do. He walked girlishly into the living room with two cups.

"Lemonade, baby." he said to me.

"Why.. .Why thank you Sykes."

I knew this wasn't just any lemonade. I know Sykes has a barrel of his urine he loves to mix with beverages, and boy do I love it too. As I slowly guzzled the piss lemonade, Sykes came near to me and licked off that which drizzled off my lips and onto my chin. He placed his hand on my cock as he did so. The both of us could feel the immense throb through my jeans. His fingers stroked the shaft of my dick through my jeans, teasing me, making me almost choke on my drink. I pushed him aside as I set down the piss-colored beverage.

Sykes stared at me with an intense glare, palming my throbbing bulge.  
I had to stop my lil' cowboy. My UTI stung through the tube of my urethra, and I couldn't bare the thought of him feeling that pain too.

"No, son." I pushed his hand away, "I got a UTI. The only way to get rid of it... is to cum out the infection..."

Sykes frowned at me, "Daddy... I've been waiting all day for this."

"I know... but we're just gonna have to make do with what we got 'till I cum so hard I'm cured." I took out the jar of piss from my satchel, setting it down in my lap. Boy, you shoulda seen the way Syke's face lit up, eyes like saucers as he gaped at the piss jar.

"That's... all for me?" He asked.

I nodded, grabbing at his waist and undoing his belt.

Sykes giggled, letting me rip those jeans right off him. His cute little 1.5 inch peen stared back at me, fully erect. I could feel Syke's excitement about what kinda sick, perverted ideas were floatin' around in my mind.

My rough hands gripped his bare shoulders, pushing the boy to his knees. He stared at me with wide, excited eyes.

"What're you gonna do with the piss jar?" He asked.

I smiled, unscrewing the jar's lid and dumping my entire arm up to the elbow inside the piss, "I'm gonna clean your tight lil' asshole out with all this piss, boy."

Sykes smiled and bit his lip. Obediently, he turned and displayed his pretty asshole to me. Crusted brown around the edges.

Sykes never did clean his own ass. No, he always wanted me to do it for him. It was a kink he had, and I was happy to pleasure him.

I felt Sykes shiver as I splashed a bit of the warm piss into his crack. I smiled, rubbing the outside of his hole with two fingers, "You ready, cowboy?"

Sykes nodded, "Yes, Jim." He whimpered.

As soon as my fingers slipped inside, a moan escaped my lover. Moistened by the urine, my fingers buried themselves inside of him with ease. Soon, his asshole stretched for my entire hand as it pushed through the warmth of his feces.

"My my, you really are stuffed..." I smirked, feeling around the moistened turds in his ass.

Sykes shook, his mouth hanged open as he struggled to form words. My arm slid in deeper, with every inch it went in, Syke's moans became louder.

My penis throbbed at the sight of Syke's asshole, piss and shit squeezing between his opening and my arm. I couldn't take it any longer, and finally I unzipped my pants and whipped out my large, fully-erect member. It pulsed with excitement, close to climax.

I let out a moan of my own as my free hand wrapped itself around my dick, rubbing the shaft.

I was beating myself off with one hand, and fisting Sykes with the other.

It was a dream come true.

"J—Jim!" Sykes moaned with every thrust of my fist, "Jim, I—I'm gonna cum!"

His tiny chode constricted, and a long squirt of semen burst out and splattered onto the floor.

I pulled my fist from his asshole, clutching a giant mess of urine and feces in my hand. The entirety of my arm was covered in Syke's poop, coating it in a brown paste.

Syke's asshole quickly constricted back to its regular size, and he moaned one last time before collapsing on the floor in the puddle of his own semen.

My own cock pulsed before finally, it came. My head lolled back at the feeling of euphoria. Green gunk fell from the tip of my circumcised dick...

The UTI... was gone...

Now I was free to piss to my heart's desire... and my bladder was beginning to feel full.

I stared down at my lil' cowboy, tired from the fisting.

I gave him a warm smile, "Come cuddle with daddy." I said to my sweet angel. He plopped his rear on my cock as I spooned him. I began to unload my piss into his ass as we both napped comfortably.

All is well again.


End file.
